Those Nights
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: There were those nights where painful memories would crowd his mind, and he could do nothing.He could only wait for those green eyes, he could only strive to find that which he needed more than anything else. T for language and abuse
1. Chapter 1

There were nights where he couldn't sleep.

Despite the medicine, despite wrapping himself around his dear Bruderlein, sometimes he would just lay there, staring at the ceiling, his mind tossed about in a painful storm of memories.

It was worst in the dead of winter. The world blanketed in white and all noises muffled. It made him feel isolated, locked away where no one could reach him. It sent him into a panic that Ludwig couldn't even stop, it trapped him in memories of blood red and dangerous purple.

But it was only those nights when it was the worst that he could get any semblance of relief in the end. For on those nights when tears marked his cheeks in his tormented half sleep, and his body writhed in pain that could never be unfelt, it was on those nights when those green eyes came to him. Warm eyes, kind eyes, comforting eyes; closing the memories that pained him so, just like they had been there at the end of those nights when they first happened.

It was on those nights when things were the worst, and he could feel every ounce of pain ever given to him by _that man_, it was on those nights when the sun began to rise again that he could feel the gentle touches of those hands soothing away the pain. He could feel the warmth of his caring touch, and as the tears slowly stopped, comfort began to flood the half conscious man.

And though the next morning he woke up to no pain in any part of his body, with the only evidence of his nightmares his puffed up eyes and his brothers worried face, those were the days he felt the emptiest. He would wander around in a stupor with a blank face. He would react to nothing, sitting in the corner and petting his bird as he watched people go about their lives. Nothing could raise that obnoxious smile those days; no one could provoke that laugh. But that's because no one knew what he needed.

In the end, he didn't even know what he needed. Those green eyes would simply haunt him. The gentle caresses like a phantom touch would ghost over his body, and he would be left wanting more.

**A/N: Words:383**

**I don't know what to say about this really other than I'll update every week or so. I'm also trying to get myself to finish some of my other multi-chaptered fics that I abandoned. **

**More will actually happen next chapter. You know. Things will happen. And stuff. **

**If you want me to continue, review. Not getting feedback is how I lose steam for these types of projects. Heart~ Courtney JoAnne**


	2. Those Eyes

**A/N: Hey look. Stuff's happening. See you next week or so Ya'll.  
>Words:1o55<strong>

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking commie bastard!"

Looking back on it, Gilbert didn't know why he always insisted on coming to world meetings with his brother. Things always ended up going wrong somehow for the awesome him, whether it be someone yelling at him because they couldn't take his awesomeness, or something similar to what was occurring at the moment.

"Ah, but Prussia, do you not want to become one with me again?" a dark shade had taken over Russia's normally childish tones, and a large hand reached forward, grabbing Gilbert's arm and pulling him close. It took everything Gilbert had not to yell out in pain at the other's tight grip, but he was awesome enough to manage it.

"Get off me you fucking lunatic…" he growled, red eyes flashing in anger despite knowing the danger he was in.

"Aha! What did you say? Is a _dead country_ challenging me?" this caused Gilbert to cringe from the ego blow, but that didn't last long as a hand was brought down, striking him. Gilbert yelled out in pain, his vision exploding in stars.

Why didn't West let him into the meetings? Sure he was distracting, but this wouldn't have been happening. Why had he wandered so far from the meeting room? If he had been closer they would be hearing him right about now and would come defend his awesomeness. Why?

Why?

As his vision cleared, he was greeted with another view of a similar fate as before, but before the strike could fall, a clear voice was heard.

"Ivan, stop it! You are already on shaky enough ground with most of Europe, are you trying to start a war with Mister Germany or something?"

Gilbert tried to look up to see who his brave savior was, but his head was spinning so badly that when he was dropped to the floor all he could do was stay there. There was some quiet arguing between his tormenter and his soldier, but it ended quickly.

"Ah, da. I suppose you are right!" there was that creepy laugh that caused a cold sensation to run up his spine, and then he heard the sound of heavy boots walking away, causing his body to go limp as the fear left him.

"Mister Prussia, are you okay?" In his complete relief that Russia had left, Gilbert had nearly forgot that there was another person in the empty hall with him. He felt a cool shadow fall over him and he opened his eyes, about to say something, though what he saw shocked him completely.

Two green eyes. Just like from his dream. Two warm green eyes.

Surprised out of saying anything, Gilbert just sat up, watching as the shadow moved back as well, and as the features of the green eyed man cleared, his awe only grew.

"Uhm, Mister Pruss-"

"I know you." Gilbert interrupted the man with his obvious statement, but to him it was vital. After so many decades of searching for a face to match those eyes, he had found it. He had found his elusive comforter, and he had found it in a man who he had nearly forgotten existed.

"Yes uhm… you know me. We-"

"Toris! Er… Lithuania. The Great Duchy of Lithuania." He cut off the other again, as the name sprung back into his head. God he was just having so many awesome revelations today. It almost made up for his un-awesome defeat. He was distracted from his inner praising though when Lithuania started laughing.

"What? What are you laughing at?" he furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, brushing himself off; he couldn't be laughing at the awesome him could he?

"That name… No one has called me that in so long!" he laughed and laughed, but the more he laughed the more that Gilbert noticed the smile on his face was so bittersweet. Why would it be like that? Wasn't he…? Oh…

"Ah! Es tut mir leid! I… forgot…" he laughed a bit awkwardly but the other shook his head, waving a hand.

"It's okay, it's okay. It has been a long time since we've spoken, I don't blame you for forgetting. You are okay though right?"

Gilbert grinned at that, but it took a lot to not laugh uneasily. It wasn't just that he had forgotten his name, he had forgotten everything about the other. His plain face had faded into the background, leaving only his eyes to bear the whole representation of his being.

"Ja, ja… I'm fine. Just got knocked upside my head. The Awesome Me will be perfectly fine, don't you worry." He laughed and continued grinning his token grin.

" We should tell your brother and the other's about this, Russia can't go around picking on people like that…" he turned to walk, expecting Gilbert to fallow him, but instead a hand grabbed onto his gently, much more gently than anyone would have ever expected from Prussia.

"Ni, ni it's no big deal. I'll be fine, trust me." He smiled at the other, but it was more gentle than the smile from before. "No one else needs to know about this ja?"

Toris sighed and shook his head, knowing the reason for this. He had spent enough time with the albino in his life to understand.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want Gilbert. Just know that you were lucky that I noticed Ivan had been gone for a lot longer than he should have been, I don't know what he would have done to you if you had fallen into his hands again." he turned to face the other and gently reached up and stroked the others cheek. "I don't want something like that to happen again."

Gilbert turned red at the gentle touch but in moments it was gone and the other had turned, walking away again. He was going to yell out to him, invite him to get a drink with him or something, but the words got caught in his throat as the other looked back at him with those sad green eyes again. The eyes so filled with warmth was gone, the look he got was a look of pure worry.

"Remember Gilbert, pride comes before the fall."

This only drew a bitter smile from Gilbert.

" Ja, I know."


End file.
